


With Voyeuristic Intentions

by yourdykeinshiningarmor



Series: Sherlock Rare Pair Bingo Prompts [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Autumn, Coming Untouched, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rare Pair Prompt, Rare Pairings, Riding, Simultaneous Orgasm, Voyeurism, mentions of JohnLockStrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourdykeinshiningarmor/pseuds/yourdykeinshiningarmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy morning sex becomes much more interesting with an audience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Voyeuristic Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> My fill for the Sherlock Rare Pair Bingo Prompt of 'autumn.'

John pulled the covers tighter around his shoulders and snuggled further into Greg’s back. The early morning air was chilly and, even though it was late November, neither he nor Sherlock had bothered turning the heat on yet. Not that it did much in his tiny upstairs bedroom, but it did keep things from freezing once winter finally settled in.

Greg was half roused by John’s movements and settled himself back into John’s embrace.

“Mornin’,” the DI mumbled, still half asleep. He laced his fingers through John’s where they rested on his stomach.

“Mmmm,” John managed in reply, instead placing a kiss on the back of Greg’s neck. It wasn’t often that they came back to his after a night out at the pub, but they had both been pretty pissed and Baker Street was closer than Greg’s flat. Sherlock had never said anything outright against their relationship but they both could see that he had  _ some _ opinion about it, whatever it was. 

The doctor continued to pepper the back of Greg’s neck and shoulders with kisses. They had been too far gone last night to do more than sloppily snog before falling asleep; however, John now felt his cock beginning to slowly fill at the thought of what he could do with the warm naked body pressed against him.

Greg giggled, turning his head a bit in an effort to look at John. “That’s one way to say good morning.” Just for good measure he pushed his hips back a bit. He felt John smile into the kiss on his scapula.

“Not often we’re here, let alone get to do this.” John adjusted his position so he could reach the sensitive skin behind Greg’s ear, propping himself up on one elbow.

Greg arched into the contact, lips parting in a silent moan. He took a moment to collect himself “That’s because he is as good as my kids were…” 

John nibbled a bit on the DI’s earlobe.

“At knowing when there is sex happening.” He pulled away for a second to look at the blond. “Do I need to remind you about last time?”

John just smiled a wicked grin. “Who says I forgot.” He leaned in to give Greg a proper kiss, something that let the older man know  _ exactly _ how much he wanted him. When they finally parted he added, “or that I even care.”

Greg thought about that for a moment. The last time they had attempted sex at Baker Street when Sherlock wasn’t most definitely out of the country, he had picked the lock to John’s room and came storming in, claiming he needed them for a case. It would have been fine except that Greg was vigorously riding John to what had promised to be a fantastic orgasm. They both still came, being too far gone already, but it had been a bit stunted on Greg’s side (John had claimed not noticed the detective’s presence until after he’d come down from his orgasm). Now that he thought of it, he wondered if it got John off a bit on knowing someone was watching. And if he was honest with himself, he didn't really mind if  _ some _ people watched. Mainly, he didn't mind if Sherlock watched. He and John had talked about it once or twice, who they might invite in if they got the chance, and Sherlock had been high on the list.

“Earth to Greg,” John called, a laugh clinging to the words. “You there?”

Greg shook his head. “Sorry, drifted off for a moment.”

This time John laughed for real. Nothing harsh but something soft and understanding. “The door is unlocked.” John said by way of explanation. He rolled Greg fully over onto his back and climbed over him. “Let Himself come watch if that pleases him.” John leaned to resume the kisses, blankets still covering them.

The DI smiled into the kiss and slid his hands over his lover’s sides.  _ Sod it. _ He wanted John and if he didn't mind an audience then neither did Greg. “Think Sherlock’s rubbed off on you a bit.” As an afterthought he added, “what with your detections.”

“If only,” John replied cheekily.

Greg just chuckled as John nipped and kissed his neck.

It was a slow and languid beginning; it was still early in the morning and neither one of them was in a rush to reach the finish. They kissed and licked and touched surrounded by their impromptu fort, but the heat from their bodies was quickly making it unbearable inside.

“I need some air,” Greg mumbled between kisses.

John simply nodded as he sat up and threw the blankets off them, undulating his hips as he rose and pulling a deep moan from Greg. He smiled down at the DI’s reaction, rocking his hips a bit more.

“God, thats…” Greg’s voice trailed off as his eye saw the now open bedroom door.

John followed his gaze; Sherlock was standing in the doorway, watching. The look on his face said he knew this was ‘a bit not good’ but he obviously didn't stop himself either, too intrigued by what was going on. John threw a mischievous grin at Sherlock and resumed teasing Greg. 

After several minutes of being ignored, Sherlock finally broke the silence. “Are you not going to tell me to leave or explain how this is ‘A Bit Not Good?’”

John glanced briefly at Greg and saw the ‘you get to explain this’ look. He shrugged and leaned back to face Sherlock. “We’ve decided we don't give a rat’s arse if you watch, Sherlock.” He thought for a second. “If you have a problem with this… with us… we can not do this here in the future but otherwise…” He shrugged again.

Sherlock cocked his head to the side.

When no words were forthcoming, John resuming flicking Greg’s nipples with his tongue.

Greg, on the other hand, was simultaneous aroused and subdued by the fact that Sherlock was there watching, likely cataloguing their movements and responses. His cocked jumped a bit at the thought. John kissed his way up his chest, until he nibbling on Greg’s earlobe and he forgot all about Sherlock.

“Is this ok, love?” John whispered, genuinely concerned. “Because if it’s not, we can stop or I can tell him to sod off.”

Greg though a moment. “Sherlock?” he finally said out loud.

Sherlock jumped at hearing his name and let out a small undignified squeak.

“Why don't you grab the chair and settle yourself in instead of standing there in the doorway like a creeper.” 

Sherlock tilted his head the other way. “You enjoy this,” he said, even as he walked over to grab the chair.

Greg laughed at the stating of the obvious. “No shit, Sherlock.”

The detective looked affronted at the ribbing and opened his mouth to object but John chose that moment to slip a hand down between Greg’s thighs and fondle his testicles, eliciting a dirty groan from the DI and effectively silencing both men.

“You,” he looked at Sherlock and mustered his best Captain Watson voice, “stop talking and sit down. Hell, join if you want to, just stop talking.” He turned back to Greg, “and you…” he dipped a finger down further and rubbed it along Greg’s puckered hole.

“Jesus…” Greg moaned as his body tried to buck back on the finger.

John smiled as he pulled his hand back. He leaned in and brushed his lips along the shell of Greg’s ear. “Last time he got to watch you ride. This time he gets to watch me.” John smiled as he reached over to the bedside table and pulled his bottle of lube from the drawer.

Greg’s eyes went wide at the thought. As the lube passed by, he took it from John’s hands. If they were going to do this in front of Sherlock, might as well do it right. 

John leaned back, a smile still plastered on face, and watched as Greg flicked open the cap and slicked up two fingers. 

The DI took both their cocks in hand and gave them a couple of pulls; it was just enough to spread some lube around and rachet their desire up another notch. They both groaned at the sensation. He brought his hand back, added a bit more lube, then snaked it under John’s hips. Greg traced a fingertip along the cleft of John’s arse once, twice, before pushing between the firm flesh and teasing at his entrance. He swirled his fingers around, spreading the lube and easing open the tight muscles.

At the contact, John let his head fall back and he moaned. His hips began rocking back of their own accord, seeking more contact. When Greg’s finger finally pushed in, John collapsed forward and braced himself on the DI’s chest.

“Ah, fuck!” John cried. His arousal was so great that even one finger had him close to the edge. “Fuck… just wait a minute.”

Greg smiled. “Whatever you need, sweetheart.” He used his free hand to pull John down into a kiss. “You get to set this pace for this one.”

John kissed him back, waiting for his body to settle. Once he knew he could move without setting himself off, he gave his hips a gentle rock back, pushing Greg’s finger all the way in.

“Oh, god, that’s good.”

Greg moved his hand in tandem with John, pushing his finger in deep with each undulation. After a few minutes, he lined up a second finger and as John came down on his hand, he let it slip in beside the first.

“Jesus, fuck.” John continued to rock, slowly picking up his pace.

Greg scissored his fingers around, feeling John loosen with each thrust. He stole a glance over at Sherlock; he had placed the chair in what Greg figured was the ‘optimal position’ to be able to observe. The detective was watching, his attention set on what was going on between their legs. Greg also noticed a not insignificant bulge in the front of the detective’s pajama bottoms, his erect cock having pushed the edges of his dressing gown away. It seemed that Sherlock was so focused on them that he hadn't yet noticed his own arousal.

“You can take care of that if you want,” Greg ventured as his eyes flicked down towards the detective’s crotch. He didn’t want Sherlock to feel awkward, but he also didn't want him to feel pressured. “If you want to wait, that’s fine, but it won’t bother us none if you wanted to.”

Sherlock looked puzzled for a moment, then followed Greg’s gaze. His frown only deepened.

“Nothing to be ashamed of. Whatever you want, mate. No pressure.” Greg gave Sherlock a small smile before turning his attention back to John who had stilled over him

“I don’t think I can wait much longer,” John said huskily. “Want to feel you inside me.”

Greg scissored his fingers once more, satisfied that John was loose enough, and pulled out. 

John groaned at the loss but lifted himself up onto his knees so Greg could get his cock under John. He watched as Greg smeared more lube over his flushed cock and lined up. The moan the escaped John’s lips as he sank down was obscene but he couldn't be arsed to care. All that mattered right now was the tight hot feeling of fullness inside him. He made himself wait, for just a moment, before he resumed rocking back and forth.

“Fuck, you feel amazing,” Greg moaned.

John only answer was a slightly evil grin. He leaned forward again, bracing his hands on Greg’s pectorals, and began fucking himself in earnest on the DI’s cock. It wasn’t going to take long, he could already feel the heat beginning to pool deep in his abdomen and Greg was attempting to buck up into John, despite being pinned down by the blond man’s thighs.

A noise caught John’s attention and he glanced over to Sherlock. The detective had undone the tie on his bottoms and had his cock out and in hand. He was attempting to wank but it was clear that he needed some lube to get on with it. Their eyes met.

“Go ahead… and… get… the lube,” John said, not missing a beat as he fucked Greg’s cock. He kept his eyes locked with Sherlock as the man stopped, leaned forward, and grabbed the bottle from where it had fallen next to shoulder. He thought he saw something stir behind those cerulean blue eyes but couldn't be sure. This wasn't exactly the ideal time to analyze Sherlock’s potential feelings.

John felt the heat start to spread and he closed his eyes, letting his head fall to his chest. His body took over from his mind and banged out a relentless rhythm against Greg. The wet sound of lubed wanking to his right did nothing but speed up his impending orgasm.

Seeing that John was nearly there, Greg canted his hips in just the right way that he knew would hit John’s sweet spot.

“Shit! Fuck! Oh, god!” John yelled. “Fuck, yes! Don’t fucking stop… don’t fuck… shit… don't stop… FUCK!” He came, semen splattering over Greg’s chest in several ribbons.

Below him, Greg screwed up his face as John tightened around him. He mouth opened in a silent ‘O’ as he too came, shooting his come deeping into the doctor. He stilled even as John continued to languidly undulate above him, milking all the pleasure he could from their coupling.

Moans caught both their attentions and the turned towards Sherlock. His eyes were open wide, watching the two of them, and his hand was flying over his red flushed cock. John could see the battle going on within Sherlock; he wanted to come but was obviously overthinking it. He thought for a moment, then decided to try something.

“Sherlock,” John called. He leaned back pushing Greg’s softening cock deeper into him and took his own cock in hand. He shivered at the sensation. “Follow me.”

The detective frowned but did as he was told. He slowed, matching his pace with John’s and copying his movements. John kept his eyes locked with Sherlock’s, the mirrored movements doing just as much to urge him forward as his own hand was.

Sherlock’s respirations were picking up, the pleasure building and beginning to soar. Doing… whatever  _ this  _ was… with John and Lestrade was more sexual interaction than he had experienced in his life, more than he thought himself capable of. Soon, his hand was finding its own rhythm. He watched as John’s body started to shake, warring with overstimulated and pleasure. 

“Fuck… this feels… god, I don’t know… know if I can…” John mumbled incoherently. Now he was the one with a desperate hand flying over his cock.  

Sherlock was nearly done for now, something about hearing the dirty words and lost rambling in John’s voice bringing him closer.

“Fuck… oh, god…” John groaned as Greg slid his hand up and tweaked his nipples. It was just enough to bring him right to the edge. “Shit… fuck, Sherlock… come for me, Sherlock… oh, god…”

It was the last thing Sherlock needed, hearing John say his name dripping with desire, to hear John asking him to orgasm. His eyes slammed shut as he came, come shooting over his t-shirt. He bucked up into his own hand as semen dribbling over his fist.

“Ah! Fuck!” and John was orgasming again too, a thin stream of come jetting out of his cock.

Greg groaned as John spasmed around his cock for a second time. He wasn't aroused enough to come again but the pleasure was there nonetheless.

John fell forward onto Greg’s chest and grunted as his cock slipped free. The only sound was of their breath. It was several minutes before Greg finally broke the silence.

“Fuck that was amazing.” Greg glanced over to see a blissed out Sherlock, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “Suppose we should all talk about this at some point.”

Sherlock chuckled. “Always the responsible adult, Lestrade.”

“He’s like that,” John replied with a smile. “Always needs to make sure everyone is taken care of.”

Greg just shrugged.

“Although, I suppose he’s right.” John pushed himself up and clambered over Greg on his way over to the small bathroom, returning with wet flannels.

“Here,” he held one out towards Sherlock who accepted it without comment. He went back to the bed and did a cursory cleanup on Greg. Experience told him that they would end up in the shower together later.

“Perhaps…” Sherlock began, then paused frowning. 

John and Greg both waited, neither forcing an answer nor pushing him to silence.

“Perhaps... next time I can... take a more… active role?” He hesitantly asked, eyes fixated on his hands as they fiddled with the flannel.

Greg looked to John who just smiled back, a silent conversation happening between the two in a matter of seconds.

“I think,” John began, giving Greg one last glance before turning to Sherlock. “I think we would like that very much.”

The detective looked up and caught John’s eye, seeing for himself that he was being invited to join, in whatever way he chose. 

At the same moment Sherlock stood up, John scooted back to make a space between him and Greg; without hesitation, Sherlock shed his clothes and climbed between them. As he settled in, John drew the comforter over them to ward of the autumn morning chill that was creeping back.

“John,” Sherlock mumbled into the skin of Greg’s chest. “We really must do something about the heat in here.” His body gave an involuntary shudder.

The doctor just laughed as he snuggled up behind the detective. “That’s exactly what I’m doing.” Sherlock chuckled as John wrapped his arms around the man and linked his fingers with Greg’s. They still had quite a lot to talk about, but this was a fantastic start.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, or constructive criticism appreciated, here or on my [Tumblr](http://yourdykeinshiningarmor.tumblr.com/).


End file.
